It's Still Good...
by Marree
Summary: Teaser: Cid looked at them with a smile. "Edea says the whole fridge has to be cleaned out. I don't understand though. All the food is still good. I mean course its still good, the fridge keeps it cold..."


Its Still Good...  
by Mariye  
  
======  
Disclaimer: This story is based on my grandpa's refridgerator. As hard  
as it may be to imagine, a fridge like this exists. I don't own any  
of the characters here though... Square does. I wish I did own them  
though, I'm starting to run out of cool disclaimer ideas...  
  
A/N: Before I get flames about making Irvine say 'like' every three   
sentences, go play the game and look at his conversation. After every   
couple words he does say 'like,' So I'm just going with his real true  
character.  
Also, I'm sorry to the people who read my stories and review but don't   
have author names. I just got tired of the 'random flamer.' (He/She   
should try spell check on a computer where it won't remember the names  
I tell it to learn. Sometimes you miss a word or two when you're trying   
to avoid changing a correct name.  
======  
  
{Hello everyone. Cid here. Would Irvine, Rinoa, Zell, and Seifer  
please report to my office please? Edea and I have an assignment for  
you. That is all.}  
  
Fifteen minutes later the four had gathered together in front of the  
headmaster and headmistress of Garden.  
  
"We have a very special mission for all of you." Edea said with a huge  
smile plastered on her face .  
  
"Yes. Very special." Cid said, with an equally large smile.  
  
"Um, aren't only SeeDs supposed to receive missions? And last I   
checked, that lackey there wasn't a SeeD yet." Zell said while pointing  
to Seifer.   
  
"Hey Chicken-Wuss, your little friends there aren't SeeDs either."  
  
"What did you call me?"  
  
"Chicken-Wuss."  
  
"I am not a Chicken-Wuss!"  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
Irvine smiled and watched as Seifer and Zell got into each others faces  
and continued their debate. Rinoa shook her head.  
  
"Even though only SeeDs do receive missions, we think you're all   
advanced enough." Cid said, through clenched teeth, still smiling.  
  
"Yes, and at first we were going to have Zell be the Squad Leader,  
but in light of recent actions... we have decided Rinoa will lead   
the group." Edea said, still smiling a wide cheshire cat grin.  
  
"No I'm not!"  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"No I'm not!"  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
Zell stopped and thought.  
  
"Yes I am!"  
  
"I'm glad we finally agree on something. Now Edea, I think that even   
though Rinoa would make a fine leader, I have more experience."  
  
"Wait, this was supposed to go back and forth, with you saying no I'm  
not, a la Bugs Bunny-Daffy Duck. Where did this go wrong..." Zell  
started to analyse the debate.  
  
"Oh no. Rinoa would be a better leader." Edea said.  
  
"Well, what do we do, and how much do we get paid for it?" Irvine   
asked.  
  
"Payment will depend on the quality of work. Your assignment is to   
clean out my fridge. Now that Edea is back here, she wants it cleaned  
out. Even though everything in there is good. I mean, of course its   
all still good, the fridge keeps it cold." Cid said. His smile grew  
even bigger (if it were even possible.)  
  
"Oh, well, that doesn't sound too bad..." Rinoa started to say.  
  
"Gas masks, rubber gloves, and garbage bags are under the sink. Bye!"  
Edea said as her and Cid ran out of the room.  
  
"Then again, maybe it is..." Irvine said as he watched the cloud of   
dust Edea and Cid had created settle.  
  
"Hey Seifer, I think I figured it out. Okay, call me Chicken-Wuss   
again."  
  
"Um, No." Seifer walked over to the fridge and put his hand on the  
door. "Okay, lets see what we're in for." He yanked open the door,  
looked inside, and fainted.  
  
"Hahahaha! Look who's the Chicken-Wuss now!" Zell laughed as he walked  
to look inside the fridge. When he saw what was inside, he too fainted.  
Irvine and Rinoa walked over, still maintaining a safe distance.  
  
"Aw, look how cute they both look." Rinoa said. "Wish I had a camera.  
I'd make a lot of money off that photo." Zell was laying right next   
to Seifer, both with their mouthes wide open and their tongues   
hanging out.  
  
"Yeah. Maybe before we look we should get on the masks and gloves..."  
Irvine said as he went to look under the sink. He retrieved their   
equipment and tossed a set to Rinoa. They both suited up, Irvine   
remembering to put his hat back on after getting his mask on. The   
two slowly walked to the fridge door...  
  
"Eeew." Rinoa said as she looked inside. All the shelves were growing  
with some kind of green gooey substance. There were three gallons of  
milk, and four cartons of eggs. There were also many assorted   
tupperware containers.  
  
"Ditto. This is seriously scary. No wonder they fainted. Irvine stopped  
for a second, reached in, and pulled out a small box. "Timber Eden's  
cheese hotdogs... didn't they stop making these four years ago?"  
  
"I thought it was five." Rinoa said as she took the box and looked at  
it. "Good thing we found them first. Can you imagine if Seifer   
found them? He'd probably have cooked one up and fed it to Zell. And  
Zell probably would have eaten it too..." She tossed the box into an  
open, waiting garbage bag.  
  
"We should have run when we saw them smiling. No one ever smiles like  
that about something good." Irvine said. He shook his head. "We're  
gonna need more help here. We have to wake the two of them up."  
  
"Do we? I mean, all they'll do is fight..." Rinoa said, while looking  
at Seifer and Zell.  
  
"Well... then we'll at least have entertainment. I have a feeling this  
could get boring. Well?"  
  
"Okay. We'll wake them up." Rinoa prepared to cast Esuna. Irvine   
grabbed her hand.  
  
"Oh no! Please, let me wake them up! Please!" He started begging.  
  
"Well... okay. Since you have been good for the past few minutes."  
Irvine smiled, reached into the garbage bag, and grabbed the cheese  
hotdog box. He opened it and pulled out a single hotdog (if you could  
still call it that...). He unwrapped it from its wrapper, then walked  
over to where Seifer and Zell's heads laid. He very slowly moved  
the hotdog over their noses...  
  
"What in the friggin &@%$ is that smell?!?!?!" Seifer yelled as he  
jumped up.  
  
"Oh Hyne! What died!" Zell asked as he rolled over, jumped up, and ran.  
Irvine fell to the floor laughing.  
  
"Now Irvine, that was uncalled for." Rinoa said through giggles.  
  
"Yeah, but 1: it was funny, and 2: it worked, didn't it?" He slowly  
got up and tossed the hotdog back in the trash. Seifer and Zell   
walked over to Rinoa and Irvine.  
  
"That was beyond cruel. Even I wouldn't do that." Seifer said.  
  
"Yeah. Real nice. And we're supposed to be buddies." Zell said while  
grabbing a mask and gloves. Seifer grabbed his arm and pulled Zell  
away from where Rinoa and Irvien were working.  
  
"Maybe... maybe we should think of a way to... repay them?" Seifer  
said with a devilish smile.  
  
"Are you suggesting some sort of alliance?" Zell asked in shock.  
  
"What do you think it means Chicken-Wuss? Of course it means an  
alliance." Seifer rolled his eyes as he pulled on his mask and gloves.  
A smile appeared on Zell's face.  
  
"And this would also mean a truce... YES! No chicken-wussing and   
teasing for a while!" Zell started pumping his fists in the air.  
Seifer whacked him upside the head.  
  
"Dork. Come on. Lets go."  
  
"This could not have been food." Rinoa said as she held an old   
tupperware container at arms length away from her.  
  
"Well... maybe it was some like homemade food experiment from when Cid  
tried to cook..." Irvine said as he took the container and opened it.  
"Nope. That definitely was never food."  
  
"Oh? Let me see." Seifer said innocently. Right after Irvine handed him  
the container, Seifer took it and threw it at Irvine.  
  
"Aw man! My best coat! You'll pay for that!" Irvine grabbed in the   
fridge and pulled out a carton of eggs.  
  
"Irvine, c'mon man. That isn't right." Zell said as he took the   
carton from Irvine's hands.  
  
"That won't solve anything." Rinoa said as she placed her hands on  
her hips.  
  
"Yeah, these are still good." Zell opened the carton and showed Irvine  
the eggs. He put that carton back in and reached deeper into the   
fridge with another carton. He opened it up.  
  
"Oh yeah, now these babies are ripe!" He turned and looked at Rinoa,  
an evil glint in his eyes. "You know, I suddenly realize that while  
Irvine waved that nasty hotdog under our noses, you didn't do a   
thing..."  
  
"Zell, don't do something you'll regret..." Rinoa backed up.  
  
"Do it! Do it!" Seifer yelled as he reached into the fridge for more  
ammunition.  
  
"Bonzai!" Zell started hurling eggs at Rinoa.  
  
"Reflect! Protect!" Rinoa screamed. A wall of light appeared in front  
of her. The eggs bounced off it and flew in all different directions.  
  
"Duck!" Seifer shouted as he dove behind the kitchen counter.   
  
Irvine opened his eyes and slowly took off his hat. He looked at the  
rotten egg goo that splattered across the black.  
  
"That's it. Food Fight!" He started grabbing for any food he could   
find. Seifer grabbed the garbage bag and pulled food out it, hurling  
it at Zell, Irvine, and Rinoa. Rinoa made a mad dash for the door.  
  
"Hey! I thought we had an alliance Seifer!" Zell cried as a glob of   
old mayonnaise hit the front of his mask.  
  
"Temporary alliance. Besides, alliances were made to be broken."  
Seifer yelled as he also ran for the door.  
  
"You @$$!" Zell hurled food at the escapees, then at Irvine, who was  
hording some spoiled food.  
  
"These will make great ammunition... Aaaa!" he yelled as another glob  
of stuff hit his hat. It flew off and into the garbage can.  
  
"Betsy! NOOOOOOO!" Irvine ran toward the bag and looked in. A tear   
fell from his eyes. He turned and looked at Zell with rage in his eyes.  
"You made Betsy like, all dirty and smelly!" Zell looked around in   
fear for a weapon.  
  
"Dude... um... I didn't mean it." He stopped. "Wait, you named your  
hat?" He raised his eyebrow. Just then Cid and Edea walked in, with   
Rinoa and Seifer trailing behind them.  
  
"See! See! Look what they've done!" Rinoa said, pointing at them.  
  
"We tried to stop them. But they just lost it." Seifer said, shrugging  
and looking innocent.  
  
"You did the right thing by telling us." Edea said while turning and   
smiling at them. She then turned to Zell and Irvine. "And you two, I  
am ashamed!"  
  
Irvine and Zell looked down on the ground and shook their heads. Cid  
walked to a wall where some of the rotton eggs had hit.   
  
"These were still good!" He yelled as he looked at them. "Oooh, you two  
are in trouble."  
  
"Punish them! Punish them!" Seifer yelled.  
  
"Ground them! Ground them!" Rinoa yelled while waving her hands in the  
air.  
  
"Reprimand them! Reprimand them!" Seifer yelled.  
  
"Hurt them! Hurt them!" Rinoa yelled.  
  
Edea turned her head and gave them a look. Seifer and Rinoa   
immediately shut up. She turned back to Irvine and Zell.  
  
"You two clean this up. When you're done then we'll talk about   
punishments." She turned and walked out. Cid walked over to them.  
  
"And you'll pay for all the food that was still good that you wrecked."  
He said. Then he walked out. Seifer and Rinoa exchanged a look and   
grinned.   
  
"See Rinoa, I told you we could get out of this in a matter of   
minutes." He said as he kicked an egg carton that was on the ground  
in front of him.  
  
"I never should have doubted you." She turned and started to walk out.  
He followed her. "And to think you still aren't a SeeD."  
  
"Its a grave injustice. Discrimination." They slammed the door behind  
them.  
  
"Irvine. We've been had." Zell said as he kicked a banana peel off his  
boot. Irvine looked at Zell with a murderous gleem in his eyes.  
  
"What about Betsy?!?!"  
  
"Um, Irvine? Buddy?"  
  
"Growl!!!"  
  
"Help!"  
  
======  
  
[the end]  



End file.
